Enough
by M.D.Barr
Summary: What happened after the story ends?
1. Safe

Therese didn't say anything. She simply looked at Carol across the elegant Oak Room dining room. Carol smiled, then motioned for another seat, and Therese sat beside her beloved. It was enough to simply be together, to observe, there was no need to say anything. She sat in the comfort of knowing that, at least for this moment, they were together. Who knew what would happen next, if Carol wouldn't want her after Therese had refused her offer the first time, but right now, right here, she looked at her beautiful Carol, and it was enough. And Carol and her dinner guests talked, and ate. And Therese observed. Then dinner was over. Carol walked ahead of Therese, with her other dinner guests. Arriving on the street, the two men bid her farewell, and Carol turned to her at last. Therese had begun to make her way down the street.

"You're not just going to leave me like that again." It wasn't as much a question as a command, a strange, welcoming command that opened the door to the world that Therese longed to be in. Carol did not pursue her, but stayed outside the entrance to the Oak Room, the vision of elegance that she admired and adored so much. With a smile, Therese turned back, and together they got into the cab Carol had just hailed. It was only then, in the privacy of the back seat of this cab, that Carol's firm, steady hand took Therese's small gentle one for the first time that night. Therese looked at the city going by outside. It was late enough that the streets were nearly deserted, something that she had almost never seen. Was this the world that Carol lived in? Where the streets emptied before her and people stepped aside to let the queen of the universe pass through? If so, why were they both so afraid to be honest about their feelings? Outside, there were people who thought of their relationship as wrong, as unnatural. Carol had this unexplainable ability to make her feel safer than she had ever felt on her own. Their road trip had been the most beautiful time of her life, but even then, there was awareness of the people outside their little world who did not approve, and would never approve. Would they live the rest of their lives with fear in the back of their minds, or would this be the moment that changed everything? These thoughts blended together as the cab drove towards Madison avenue. Almost in a trance, Therese allowed Carol to guide her out of the cab, into the building and then in front of a door on the top floor, steps away from the elevator, never once letting go of Carol's hand. Carol smiled as she set their hands on the door knob, Therese's on the knob, Carol's on. "Ready?"

"Yes." Therese felt herself say. Carol guided their hands to open their front door, and into their new home together. The smell was the first thing Therese noticed. Somehow, it was brand new, and familiar at the same time. The apartment was decorated exactly how she would expect Carol's apartment to look like. Perfect. The wood surfaces were well polished, the kitchen counter tops gleamed, the couches and chair cushions were perfectly smooth, as if no one had ever sat there. But there were signs that someone did live here. Mail on the table, the photographs of Rindy on the mantle were adjusted just so, so they could be seen perfectly from the couch that faced the window. Therese walked through it several times, taking it all in, mentally photographing all of it. She then turned to see Carol looking at her expectantly.

"Really?" was the only question that Therese could say.

"I'm never letting you go again." Carol responded. And Therese was enveloped into those arms that she knew so well. And they were breathing in unison, and Carol's perfume filled her nose, clearing her head and warming her heart.

"Welcome home, Therese Belivet." Carol whispered into Therese's ear.

"I love you too." Therese whispered back. And, at last, they were both safe.

That night was perfect. Gentle and quiet, there was no need to make love. They simply lay in each other's arms and enjoyed each other's presence. Therese had missed Carol's steady breath beside her, missed her smell and the golden hair that lay on her pillow as if it were cushioning her head, as if it weren't soft enough for the queen of the universe. Therese had gotten used to all these things their road trip, and as they lay together again. And cars passed, going wherever they were going, not aware that the happiest woman in the world was laying next to her beloved. Again and again she kissed Carol's luscious lips, gazing into her deep eyes, until sleep supervened.

Therese's eyes snapped open to the dark bedroom. She looked at the clock to see it was 3 AM, she had only been asleep for two hours. Several seconds later she realized Carol was gently tossing and turning next to her, murmuring in her sleep. This must have been what had woken her. She lay back down on her pillow, maybe it would pass and Carol would fall right back to sleep. She gently took the hand that lay perfectly in place as Carol's head twitched, fighting off whatever was in her mind. She heard Rindy's name punctuate these half aware ramblings. Now Carol was crying, but she was still asleep. Now she was full on screaming, begging for her daughter. Therese had had enough.

"Carol." She spoke calmly but firmly, trying to imitate the gentle, reassuring tone that Carol spoke with so naturally. "Carol. Carol." Carol began to rouse, her breath slowed slightly, though it still shook, and gripped Therese's hand rightly. Therese gently swept the golden locks out of Carol's face." It was a dream. Just a dream, you're here now. You're alright." Carol opened her eyes at last, Therese tried to smile.

"She's gone." Carol gasped out.

"No, it was just a dream." Therese wiped the tears from her face, took her into her arms, holding her against her naked body. "Just a dream. It's alright."

"Therese."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever go anywhere."

"Never." Therese said. And with Carol in her arms, Therese fell quickly back to sleep.


	2. Rindy

Carol woke early that next morning, with the dream still fresh in her mind. Rindy's tiny hands reaching out to her. It had been the same dream nearly every night since her decision. The sun was just beginning to shine into their bedroom, it's rays painting the walls in orange light. Rolling over, Carol was met by Therese's soft black hair. Therese slept peacefully, dreamlessly, with her face turned away from the window. Her pale shoulder peeked out from beneath the sheets, revealing some of her slender shape. Carol gently got out of bed, careful not to wake her, and tucked the sheets up to Therese's chin. She looked out the window at the view that had been the major selling point of this apartment. The city scape that she knew and loved so much. It somehow seemed even prettier today. Making her way into the kitchen, Carol brewed coffee, lit a cigarette and sat by the window, gazing at the rising sun lighting up the day, for nearly an hour.

"Good morning." Therese's soft voice spoke from the bedroom doorway, wearing the robe Carol had told her she could use the night before. Carol turned and smiled.

"Good morning. Do you want some coffee?" Therese nodded. "We might have to make it fresh, I've already had a couple cups. And how about an omelet? I was about to make one for myself." Carol stood up to get to work.

"Don't make too much of a fuss over me." Therese said.

"Dearest, I'll fuss over you for the rest of our lives." This made a small smile crack onto Therese's face.

"Well in that case…" Therese strutted to the couch against the back wall, facing the window, and plopped down. Carol laughed as she went to start the food. "How long have you been up?" Therese asked from the living room.

"Since… 7." Carol responded from the kitchen. "I'm not usually up that early, I've been known to sleep until 10 or 11, especially when I didn't have a job."

"Oh, I remember." Therese said. Carol laughed, the memories of Therese on their road trip, who was always impatient to get the day going, diving onto her bed to wake her up. That had reminded Carol so much of Rindy. Then, without warning, the dream flashed through her mind again. "I'm sorry I woke you last night."

"Don't worry. I didn't mind." Again, Carol smiled at this response. "It seemed like quite a dream." Rindy's crying face flashed through Carol's mind.

"It was. It's been happening a lot recently."

"Rindy?" Therese asked, carefully. Carol stiffened.

"I see her every night." Carol said. Softly, she wasn't sure if Therese could hear her. She still got choked up any time she heard her daughter's name. She stood still at the stove for a long time, gripping its sides and staring into space, Rindy's desperate face etched into her mind, unwavering. Suddenly Therese was right behind her, and Carol startled as her arms wrapped around her, and her head rested on her spine. Carol gently set her hands on Therese's arms, gripping at the elbows. This was her life now, Rindy was not meant to be her focus. This wonderful being who had entered and then reentered her life at the perfect times, this is who she was meant to pour her devotion into now. Carol chocked back the tears fighting to get out. "I'm so selfish."

"No, you're not." Therese said.

"I let Rindy go, it… Harge would never let me see her and keep you in my life, I had to have both of you and-"

"Don't worry." Therese responded. It was a soft, comforting response that bypassed the mind and went straight to the heart. "I understand." And Carol was crying. Crying for the first time since the day of the decision, crying harder than she had cried before. Crying for her Rindy, crying for the moments that she and Therese had missed in the time they had spend apart, crying over how much she had missed these soft loving arms that now surrounded her. Crying because she was just so exhausted. Therese found her way around her, to gently lay her head on her chest, and Carol gripped her tighter. "It'll be alright."

"At least I have you back." Carol finally managed to say, after several long minutes. She wiped her face and turned to the task she had not begun.

"I can cook if you want me to." Therese said.

"No, I'm fine." Carol said. Therese ignored this and went to the coffee maker, dumped out the remainder of the now cold coffee and refilled it as Carol began the omelets.

"I was hoping to serve you breakfast in bed, but you got up too soon." Carol managed some of her old cheeriness

"I can always go back if you want." Therese said, smiling across the room.

"Another time. I want it to be a surprise."

"If you sleep in as much as you did before, I'll be cooking for you."

"We'll take it in turns." Carol attempted to joke. She quickly made their food, and they sat together to eat their breakfast. Carol lit another cigarette, offering one to Therese, who didn't smoke with breakfast.

"I'm sorry I'd forgotten."

"We have to relearn each other." Therese responded. They sat in silence for a long time, the clinks of the cutlery and the puffs of Carol's smoking being the only things to disturb the comforting silence.

"What made you change your mind?" Carol asked. Therese set her fork

down, apparently surprised by the suddenness of the question.

"Well." Therese finally said, seeming to try to remember. Or maybe she didn't

want to discuss this. "I was at that party. With my friend who came up to us."

"Yes."

"And there was a woman there. A strange woman. And the way she talked to me, the way she looked at me was… violating. And it just made me think." She looked at Carol for the first time in this conversation. "No one has ever made me feel safer than you have. I couldn't just give that up."

"Oh." Was all Carol could say. The complement was as unexpected as her change of mind, but it affirmed Carol's conviction that this was the right choice.

"What about you? How did you find me?"

"Abby did, actually. She heard about you getting your Times job, and told me all about it. I'm proud of you." Therese smiled. It was a small smile, but a natural one, one of pride, and contentment. Carol went on. "It was about that time that Harge and I decided it would be best for Rindy to be with him. We finalized the divorce then and there, it made things much easier. For all of us."

"So, it's because of-"

"No. Please don't think that. I decided what was best for my daughter, and that's to have as stable a life as we can make for her. Harge will give her that." Therese seemed to understand. "That made room for a new beginning. A new house. A new job. And you." Therese nodded understanding. What did she really think of all this? "I've called to send men to your house and bring your things here. All you need to do is let them in when they arrive at 11." Therese was surprised at this.

"When did you do that?" She asked.

"When you were asleep." Carol glanced at the clock. "You have an hour. I called your landlord too, everything's arranged. She was fine with it as long as you're out by tomorrow."

"You're so organized. Thank you." Therese responded.

"Oh, and wait right here." Carol got up, going to their bedroom, to her

dresser, where she had hidden a small wrapped box. She had thought of this bedroom as 'their' bedroom from the moment she had bought the apartment. Their apartment. She had searched for the apartment that would best accommodate both of them, with enough space for Therese to create a darkroom, a room for Rindy, if Harge would ever let her stay, and a chance for the two of them to make a new life.

Carol brought the box back into the main room, where Therese had finished her breakfast, and set it on the table.

"What's this?" Therese asked, surprised.

"Open it." Carol responded, unable to keep a hint of her excitement from her voice. Therese opened it, to find a key to their new apartment, on a key ring with a beautiful silver charm in the shape of a dove.

"I... this is so fast." Therese said.

"You do want this?" Carol asked. Therese stared at the gift in her hand for a moment. Then her fingers closed around it.

"Yes. More than anything."

"I'll call a cab to bring you around to your apartment in a half hour, sound good?."

"Good thing I don't take as long as you to get ready." Therese teased. Carol chuckled as she cleared the breakfast dishes and made her way to the kitchen. It was wonderful to have Therese's humor around again. And life would now begin as normally as it could, without Rindy.


	3. New Life

By the time Therese got back to the apartment at four, the sun shone through the windows, coloring the walls with warm squares, making Therese's heart soar. She hadn't ever minded winter, but for her, the most magical time of year was spring into summer, as the birds began to sing, the sun would shine and life began again. As the men brought the six boxes that she had chosen to bring back, Therese opened the window, letting the warm air of outside into the living room, and a rush entered her soul. She felt like she could dance, if she were alone. But of course she wasn't.

"Here ok, miss?" Asked the oldest mover, who Therese had assumed was the boss.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you for everything."

"No prob." With a tip of his hat, the man turned for the door, and the men made their way out, closing the door behind them. Therese was alone again, but not really.

Carol had been gone most of the day to take care of some last details in her old house, and get her car. She had given Therese specific instructions to use the bathroom connected to the second bedroom as a darkroom, to which Therese had initially refused. She had all the workspace she needed at the Times, there was no reason for her to take up more space than she already did. Carol would hear nothing of it.

"That bedroom will only be for Rindy, if Harge ever lets's her stay." At this, Therese noticed the tightness in Carol's voice, but she quickly got back on topic. "She always used my bathroom, even though she had her own. You don't mind if she uses ours, do you?"

The phone rang just as Therese had finished her work. It took her a second to decide how to answer. How did people in Carol's world speak?

"Aird residence."

"Darling, it's the Aird, Believet residence, you might as well get used to the idea." Carol's voice came through the receiver.

"Hi." Therese responded, a smile spreading subconsciously across her face.

"I'm about to head back, just thought I'd check in. Are you all moved in?"

"I am, it was quick and easy, I only ended up with clothes and photography equipment. I left the rest of it on the street."

"Really?"

"For someone else to take, if they need them." Carol laughed.

"Well, aren't you the idealist," She said, not unkindly.

"I found most of it on the sidewalk and refinished it myself. I thought it would be good to give it a new life again."

"I see," Carol responded. She seemed flustered, something in her voice didn't have the same tranquility it normally possessed. "Well, do we need anything? Notions?" They laughed together at this.

"I did most of the notion shopping already, we're all set tonight."

"See you soon then."

It was another hour before Carol arrived home. In honor of their first proper day living, together, Therese made lamb chops for dinner. She had to learn to cook on her own since no one had been around who could teach her when she was younger, but she'd learned well enough. As the sun was beginning to set, Therese put the record she had given Carol, and the first notes of Easy Living entered the living room, mingling with the smell of the cooking meat beautifully. Carol came in about halfway through the song, her normally perfect hair somewhat tossed around.

"It smells delightful in here." She said as she hung up her jacket, set her heels in a corner and went to meet Therese in the kitchen.

"Thought we'd celebrate." Therese said, turning away from the stove to allow Carol to wrap her in her arms. As the smell of the food mingled with Carol's wonderful smell she knew so well, the tension Carol carried was released in one deep unison sigh, and she kissed Therese on the cheek. The rush of warmth that Therese had missed so much in these past months filled her up again, head to foot, Therese returned her kiss.

"Find everything you need?" Carol asked.

"Yes, it's just about done."

"I'll put our places on the table."

"I'm doing this myself, you kick your feet up, you look like you need it. Want a drink?"

"Do you know how to make a good one?" Carol asked.

"I can try."

"I need to teach you the art of the perfect martini." Carol set to work on the drinks, humming along absently to the music.

"How long have you been here?" Therese asked.

"Two weeks. I did it in stages, I bought all new furniture, had it put in before I came here. I wanted it to feel like as much of a home as I could make it. And now it's finished."

"I'm glad you finally came around." Therese said. Within the next ten minutes, they had made it to their second drinks, and dinner was served. For a while, they didn't have to talk. They just played their record and ate, enjoying the company of each other. Sooner than later, Carol's words came spilling out.

"Harge called when I was at the old house."

"How did he know you'd be there?"

"God… I don't know." Carol responded, downing the last of her drink.

"What did he want?"

"Just checking in on the sale. But we had an agreement that we'd talk about that through our lawyers, any conversation we had between us would be about Rindy. I'll need to make a few calls tomorrow, I'm afraid I won't be all yours."

"That's alright." Therese responded. Carol, having finished eating, looked out the window absently. Therese gently took the hand that rested on the table and squeezed. Carol noticed but didn't respond.

"Would you look at that view?" Carol said.

"It'd make a good picture." Therese responded. "So many lives in those little windows."

"I did give you that camera for a reason." Carol said.

"Well, I don't really take pictures of buildings anymore." Therese responded.

"You've taken quite a few of me, I know that."

"Not that many." Therese said. Carol looked at her.

"You would look marvelous on camera." Blushing, Therese thought about the number of men who had told her that at the Times. Bosses, peers, visiting photographers and directors. All of them had told her that 'You'd photograph well.' Each one the exact same way, analytical and flat line, as if they were examining an animal for sale, and then saying 'yea, it'll do.'

"I'd rather not." Was all Therese could think to say. Carol wanted to see Therese's latest work, so when they were finished, Therese took her to her now set up bathroom darkroom and showed her the photographs hanging above the tub.

"You capture expression so well," Carol said, examining a photograph of a homeless mother and her two young children. "This one breaks my heart."

"The boy wanted my camera." Therese said, nestled in the arms of her beloved.

"What did you say?"

"His mother scolded him for it. But I let him see how it worked, and let him take a couple of shots himself. There." Therese turned their attention to two rather shaky photographs of moving cars. "I'm going to give them to him if I can find them again."

"Bring them more than that. Let's put together a care package for them." Carol replied. Therese smiled, Carol's ability to think of the little things never ceased to amaze her.

Easy living played for the hundredth time that night as Therese cleaned the dishes. In their bathroom, she could hear the tub faucet running. As she dried the plates, Therese hummed along to the music, thinking that twenty-four hours ago, she had just seen this apartment for the first time. In the space of a day, so much had changed, and yet they were exactly where they had left off the night before Carol disappeared. Perhaps even better, now they were safe. Now they were able to be who they wanted to be, and it didn't matter what other people thought. They could just love each other. In the bathroom, the water was turned off, and Therese heard Carol get in.

"Plenty of room for two." Carol's voice floated into the kitchen. Therese smiled.

"I'll be right there." Therese smiled to herself. Carol certainly did have a way with her. Hurriedly drying the last piece and putting it away, Therese rushed into their bathroom, where Carol already lay in the tub, arms draped over the sides and one leg sticking straight out of the water. It was looking at a goddess. The queen of the universe, right here in front of her, the drops of water on her skin glittering in the light, her golden hair flowing down back of the rub. Therese quickly stripped, rather ungracefully, Carol chuckled at her eagerness. Drawing her leg into the water, Carol made herself a perfect resting place for Therese's slender body, who settled herself into the warm water against her beloved.

"Comfy?"

"Perfect." Therese said. Beneath the water, their hands intertwined, Carol's other arm set around Therese's torso. And they lay against each other for a long time, simply breathing in the other's being.

"Carol?"

"Mmm?"

"What made you make that first call? At Frankenbergs?"

"Something about you intrigued me. I didn't really think about it." Therese thought about this. She remembered how lonely she had often felt, even with Richard in her life. How different things were now.

"Imagine if it had never happened." Therese said.

"I'd rather not think about that. You saved me, Ms. Belivet. Or would you rather I could you Ms. Aird from now on?"

"Why don't you take mine, between the two of us. Remove your past from the equation?" Therese responded.

"Carol Belivet…" Carol considered, much in the way that she first considered Therese's name the first time she heard it, at their first meal together. "It sounds good."

"It does. That'll be your new name, between us."

"Perfect."

Carol began gently running her fingernails along Therese's stomach, kissing her bare skin. She was kissing her down the shoulders, down her arms and back up again, onto her cheeks, Therese longed to return these kisses. She flipped over to face Carol directly, sending water splashing to the floor, but neither cared, each had their hand on the others vagina and they were kissing passionately. It was an exchange of time and space. Forget about the past, forget about Harge and Rindy, forget about life. None of that mattered in this one moment, in this tub, behind this locked door where they couldn't be bothered, and both could do anything they wanted.

"That's my girl," She whispered. With a smile, Therese doubled her efforts, rubbing faster as Carol's grip on Therese's crotch loosened unconsciously. Within minutes, Carol's back jerked into an arch, and her body was forced forward in a magnetic jolt of pleasure. Therese wrapped arms and legs around her, kissing her and caressing her wet, golden hair. "Ready?" Carol flipped Therese onto her back without waiting for a reply and thrust her fist into Therese's vagina. The connection, the passion and the pleasure all combined was pure ecstasy. Within minutes, it was over. They lay in the now half full tub, Therese's arms wrapped around Carol, who had collapsed against her as they both regained their breath. "Well, we made a mess." Carol finally said after a long silence. They laughed together.

Therese woke in the middle of the night to Carol's half aware murmurs again. Carol's twitching and tossing gently shook the bed, and Therese gently took her hands, she would not allow Carol to venture into the bad place this time.

"Carol. Carol." Clasping her hands with a firm but gentle grip, Therese called Carol back to reality, a gentle guiding light. Carol's eyes, just beginning to form tears, began to open. "It's alright." Therese said, softly.

"I'm sorry." Carol whispered back.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Therese responded, gently wiping the tears from Carol's eyes. "Come here." Therese enveloped Carol in her arms, feeling her heart pounding against her chest.

"I see her every night. Being dragged away, I'll never see her again. That's what Harge really wanted, just to remind me."

"We'll fight. You're not alone anymore." Now Carol's tears were flowing, collecting on Therese's pajama shirt, but she didn't care. "You're not alone." Therese repeated in a gentle, reassuring whisper.

"I'm just so afraid." Carol responded.

"We can't do anything tonight. In the morning, you'll make your calls, I'll be holding your hand as tight as you need. I'll break your fingers if you want me to squeeze that hard, don't challenge me." Carol's breath caught in her throat, a small chuckle between sobs.

"Why did I ever think I could live without you, dearest?"

"No need to think about that." Therese said, wiping Carol's face again. "Just go back to sleep. What do you want to dream about?"

"A world with you, me and Rindy together."

"That isn't that far away." Therese said. Therese loosened her grip on one of Carol's hands, ever so slightly. Carol's grip on the other hand, tightened instantly. "Shh. I'm right here." Therese said, clasping Carol's hands in her own, and pulling her closer.


	4. Move in-versary

Carol woke to a delicate kiss on the lips. This was Therese's morning greeting to her every day, since Carol refused to have an alarm clock. "They're far too jarring in the morning." Opening her eyes, Carol found Therese's face inches from her own, a gleaming smile on her face. "Do you have to be so close right when I wake up, dearest? Isn't it Saturday?"

"Sorry." Therese chuckled. "Happy move in-versary!" Carol had almost forgotten. It was two years since the night at the Oak Room. They had decided to consider this their anniversary, they couldn't decide on the day they had first met, Carol insisted it was the 17th of December, while Therese insisted that it had been the 18th, and to consider a date within their first whirlwind of time together wouldn't make any sense to either of them. Carol sat up and kissed her beloved.

"Happy move in-versary darling." Carol said. Therese produced a tray from behind her, with two of Carol's favorite omelets and cups of coffee. "What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed." Therese responded, setting the tray on her bedside table and hopping in bed. Carol lifted the covers for Therese to get underneath, they got comfortable, with their backs against the headboard and Therese placed the tray between them.

"How do we celebrate this year?" Carol asked, diving into her omelet. She tried hard to focus on the significance of the morning. She tried to put the idea that she had not seen Rindy all this time, out of her mind. Any reminder of how much time had passed always came with a reminder of how much Carol had missed. Not that she'd had a choice, she hadn't heard from Harge since her last day in their old house, and the dozens times she had tried to call, there had never been an answer.

"Mmm… Met?" Therese's response came from what felt like miles away. Carol nearly tipped the tray over as she jolted back into reality.

"Sure, if you want." Carol responded.

"This is our day, not just mine."

"No, that'd be nice," Carol said, absently.

"Ok, great." They sat in silence for some time, the clink of cutlery on plates and sips of coffee the only sound. Carol lit a cigarette. "Are you alright?" Therese asked, seemingly surprised by Carol's choice to break her rule about smoking in bed.

"No dream last night." Carol said, without looking at her.

"I know. Did You sleep well? I certainly did." Therese said, attempting to lighten Carol's mood.

"I slept fine," Carol replied. They finished their breakfast in silence, their usual routine. It was rare for Carol to be talkative for the first hour or so after she woke up, and Therese had quickly learned the perfect number of cups of coffee, with the perfect amount of cream and sugar that Carol required to function, no matter how late in the morning it was.

All that day, Carol tried, hard, to be her warm, loving self for Therese. She wanted to be, truly, but the passing time was an ever constant reminder of the days she had missed with her daughter. Therese had done everything she could, calling lawyer after lawyer on Carol's behalf, she couldn't bring herself to keep fighting. If this was how it was meant to be, she would have to accept it, after all, she had her Therese, who would never go anywhere, so she said.

It was a glorious summer day, the kind that made Carol want to rip her clothes off and let the gentle wind whisk over her body as the sun's gentle warmth warmed it. It was funny how different her life was now that Therese was the one who's opinion she worried about, rather than Harge and his family. They had been the only family she had left, as her parents had died before Rindy was born. And now, there was no one to worry about. Therese had no one to looking over her shoulder, she knew she had grown up in a catholic boarding school, but that was basically all she was aware of. She had guessed that her parents were also deceased, but Therese had not said yes or no to questions about her parent's whereabouts.

There were, however, the outsider's opinions. Carol had never been phased by it, she had found herself longing to kiss her Therese passionately on the lips in the glow of this summer sun, but Therese was the more conservative on this front. She was always the one to be looking around as they walked through Central Park hand and hand, eyeing any potential assailants. There was the night that she had worked late at the Times, and walking home from her train realized that there was a man following her. Carol recalled in striking detail greeting a frantic, tearful Therese come bolting through the door, pulling her into her arms and feeling how fast her heart was beating.

"Breathe along with me darling. You're alright now, you're home. You're safe, I've got you." She had whispered these words gently in Therese's ear for nearly twenty minutes until she was finally able to get her to calm down. It was no wonder Therese never really trusted the world, after these experiences, she was sure it was not the only one. She'd had her own fair share of creeps come into the shop, knowing there were only two women working there at any time. But she'd dealt with Harge long enough to feel comfortable in front of any man.

Now, as they stood together in the Metropolitan Museum of Art, admiring great works of past and present masters, it was a simple reminder of how far they had come that Therese gently grabbed Carol's hand, retrieving her from the mental insanity she was journeying through. The warmth and stability of this simple hand had always been enough to keep her grounded. She chastised herself for not being fully present and made an active attempt as they went to lunch after a couple hours with the art. Carol refused to let go of their hands, walking down the street, into their favorite neighborhood café and sitting at a small, white table clothed table, they remained hand in hand.

"I got a promotion." Therese said, casually.

"When?" Carol asked.

"Earlier this week." Therese replied, a soft smile creeping onto her lips.

"What will you be doing?" Carol asked.

"Assisting the head of the photography department." Therese said. She had told Carol about this head of her department. A good man, fair and determined to let young artists into the spotlight at every chance he could get.

"He's lucky to have you. You'll do well with that." Carol said.

"No 'congratulations'?" Therese asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Alright, alright. I don't think they're in order, it's really about time he did that for you. But congratulations, darling." Therese laughed as she set her cup back down, a coffee mustache forming on her top lip. Chuckling, Carol leaned forward cautiously, kissing the liquid away. Instinctively, Therese looked around, towards the front window, where a young mother dragged her toddler down the street. The Café itself was empty, and Carol set a gentle hand on Therese's knee.

"We're alright." She said.

"I know. Old instinct."

"Defense. There's nothing wrong with it, dearest." Carol often thought about when she had first started seeing Harge. How easily he was able to throw a hard arm around her shoulders, and kiss her on the cheek to claim her as his own. It was never comfortable for Carol. She was always aware of this now that she was the one who was most comfortable out in public. She was aware of making Therese as comfortable as possible and making sure she never felt like an object at her side like she had at Harge's side.

They finished the day with a movie, and then dinner at their favorite French restaurant. It was a long day, but the pure exhaustion that they had been exerting all this time didn't hit them until they arrived at their front door. Carol crashed onto the couch, kicking off her heels. Therese took her and Carol's shoes and brought them into the bedroom.

"You don't always have to clean up after me darling," Carol called after her.

"If it were up to me, you'd leave them there until the next time you used them." Therese said as she came back into the living room, snuggling up next to Carol on the couch and watching the sun go down.

"That's why I want to hire a maid."

"You've got me."

"Mmm… I guess you'll do." Carol kissed Therese on top of the head as she giggled at the remark. They must have sat for a long time because they both fell asleep. They were awoken by the phone ringing.

"Whatimeisit?" Therese yawned. Carol ignored her and answered the phone.

"Aird residence?"

"Carol." Harge's voice came through the phone.

"Harge. Hello, what does me the honor?" Carol responded respectfully, but with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well, I don't have much time to talk. Can you take Rindy next weekend?"

"I- yes! Yes, of course!"

"I'll drop her off on Friday at ten."

"Wonderful." Was the only thing Carol could say, excitement was clogging up her throat.

"Ok." The line went dead. Carol turned to Therese, still half asleep on the couch. She ran to her, picking her up in her arms and spinning her around, something she had never done before.

"Carol!" Therese said in surprise. Carol set Therese down, still barely able to believe what had just happened, after two long years.

"Rindy's staying with us next weekend." A smile exploded onto Therese's lips, and Carol began to cry, for the first time since that first morning that Therese had spent in this apartment, but this time, they were happy tears.


End file.
